Various devices are known for the dressing of wounds on persons or animals which simultaneously allow access to the wound for inspection and/or for treatment whilst isolating the wound from the surrounding atmosphere. For example, a device known in the art is shown in FIG. 1. The device 10, sometimes known as a window bag, is applied to the skin of the patient 12 over the wound 18. The device consists of a body 14 which is often of generally circular cross-section and has a lid 16 which may be removably fixed to the body 14 to isolate the wound from the surrounding environment. Access to the wound may be made by removing the lid 16. These lids and bodies are of generally circular cross-section as the shape tends to allow a more efficient seal when compared to lids and bodies of other shapes.
Another type of device that is known in the art is disclosed in United States Design Pat. No. 432,232. This document discloses a wound drainage device which allows access and isolation for the wound and includes a zip fastener access for this purpose.
Such devices have several inherent disadvantages. These include the fact that the seals are not particularly efficient; i.e. the zip of US Design Pat. No. 432,232 may not be particularly water tight. Further, neither device offers efficient isolation of the wound from the surrounding atmosphere if the lid is not properly sealed.